


Thank you

by SgtLia



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bastion is cute as always, Gen, Harmony - Freeform, could get sad, i‘m sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 07:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12648753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SgtLia/pseuds/SgtLia
Summary: Thank you for reactivating me. Thank you for a change to the better. Thank you for showing me true beauty. Thank you for being my friend.





	Thank you

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a challenge in which I had to change a comic‘s plot. Have ‚fun‘.

Some time ago, my feathery friend and I decided to go on a journey. We headed north, passing through Denmark and leaving the black forest behind us... Our current location was somewhere in Northern Sweden. The trees and flowers looked as beautiful as they were in Germany, so both of us were happy to be here.

Still, some strange things happened. We crossed paths with two human beings, who ran away terrified. They seemed to not be interested in responding to my waving. I learned that humans tend to move their arm euphorically in order to greet each other. These two were different, though. “A Bastion! A Bastion!”, they screamed. Was this my name?

A few days passed until someone came to visit us in the woods. A short, funny looking guy. That human almost looked like a robot. Like me. The male suddenly began to shout at me and I wondered if that was a thing humans normally do. Shouting.

“I know what you are! I know what you are capable of!” He threw something at me and came closer. 

“Wzzz wooo?” I looked down to him. What did he wanted me to do?

“Come on! Take a shot!”, he shouted yet again. I decided to take him by word and give it a shot.

“Boo doo boo doo!” That was my personal ‘hello’. I waved to him while the yellow colored bird on my right shoulder chirped happily.

The stranger became confused, his eyes widened. “Something’s different about you.” I tilted my head silently in response. “How come, you’re different? Listen… stay right here. I will come back for you, got it?”

“Woo, wow!”

That was yesterday. We still were at the same place, bearing company to a family of rodents. Beavers they were called. Ganymede, that is the name I came up with for the bird, started to collect little branches for their dam. The little guy was good in finding them. Always have been.

“Boop.” The big toothed animals looked at us in surprise, when I handed over some branches we got for them. After a convincing chirp came out of Ganymede’s beak, they took them with thanks. Those beavers looked thankful to me, at least. “Chirr, chirr, chirr.” I liked them. They were funny.

Suddenly, the peaceful atmosphere changed.

“You won’t come into town and kill our families, you monster!”, an unknown voice rang through the forest. A grey haired man showed up, even more humans stood right behind him. They all were wearing protective clothes as well as carrying their own gun.

What was going on? Where was the short guy?

“W-W-Wooo?” My voice sounded insecure and I instantly took a step back. As soon as I moved my leg, they pulled the trigger. A countless number of bullets flew in my direction.  
This was serious. “Dweet! Dweet! Dweet!” I tried to protect Ganymede and myself by holding up both of my arms, waiting for the attack to be over.

I heard my friend’s high-pitched noises. He tried to scare them off and told me to run all at once.

“A killer like you won’t get away that easily!” They already knew what I was going to do. I turned my body around quickly while Ganymede flapped his wings and lifted off. Things did not happened like I have expected them to. Only seconds later, the bird’s screeching stopped all of a sudden. The gunfire did, too and all I heard was a quiet thud afterwards.

I turned around again only to see the men looking to the ground. Something yellow covered in red liquid lay in front of them.

Why did he flew towards them, when he told me to do the opposite?

I slowly approached my friend, taking him into my hand gently and raising it up to have a closer look. Nothing. “Beep bweep?” Still nothing. He always liked my imitation of his sounds. Was he taking a nap? Everyone needs one from time to time. Except me, of course.

“What is going on? I told you to call off the hunt!” The short blonde guy appeared on the scene, not being happy at all. “I assured him that no one will hurt-“, he stopped talking. “You guys should go now.” But no one moved an inch. “I said now!”

I looked at him after everyone else was gone. “Bweee…” he looked into my hand, which I was holding out in his direction. “Beep beep?”

“I’m sorry”, he said. “your little friend is gone, but don’t worry about him. His soul is somewhere up there.” The man pointed one finger up into the sky. “Such a brave bird. He wanted to save you.”

I remained silent, looking back down.

You tried to save me, didn’t you, Ganymede? But didn’t you notice that my skin is way more robust than yours? I was supposed to keep you safe. We wanted to complete our journey, did you forget?

It was strange for me to get no reaction from the now lifeless bird. He used to be cheerful and had a hard time to be somehow calm.

The world seemed to be much more quieter than it used to be.

My one and only friend was gone forever. What should I do? The man in front of me showed me how humans deal with the death of a beloved one. He told me to dig a hole into the ground after I found a nice place for Ganymede to rest. We removed every trace of blood off of his still beautiful feathers by using the clear water from the river nearby.

I put some colorful leaves into the soon to be grave, before laying the small birdie on top of them. I want him to be comfortable. A few moments later, we were done. A nicely shaped white stone marked the spot.

„Hee hoo hoo hoo-wee, hee hee hoo hoo hoo-wee“, I hummed quietly. That was my best friend’s favorite melody. Repeating it several times, I placed a single flower on top of everything. It’s white petals looked wonderful. Ganymede would have loved taking in the smell.

Ganymede...

Thank you for reactivating me.  
Thank you for a change to the better.  
Thank you for showing me true beauty.  
Thank you for being my friend.

Thank you for everything.  
Goodbye.


End file.
